Evanescent Dreams
by Drunken Hellbunny
Summary: Syaoran and the gang land in district Thirteen. They meet a peculiar family on Reaping Day and Syaoran's name gets picked along with Katniss'... but Syaoran's not from here nor does the Capitol know he's here, so how did this happen?  '
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Thirteenth District

It was as if Syaoran was flying through darkness, as if he was a raven, with dark, glossy feathers. He no longer felt pain, only the wind on his long-beaten wings. He heard whispers of thought, but other than that only two messages were coming to his brain: Inhale. Exhale. Then the feeling went away for a bit and he opened his eyes. He looked across the room and saw Sakura, who had a long gash on her arm. He was about to shout her name, and almost did, but his voice was hoarse and quiet. A girl a little younger than him came and gently touched his shoulder.

"She's fine, don't worry. We've given her some antithetic. She doesn't feel the pain." the girl said. She had the longest blonde hair, and her eyes were green-blue. She almost looked like a relative of Fai, "We gave you some morphling too. That's why you felt like that. Oh, I almost forgot. My name's Primrose. What's yours?" She handed him a small slip of paper.

"Syaoran" he wrote in his neatest handwriting, "Li Syaoran is my name. The girl's name is Princess Sakura. My mission is to protect her with my life. The big, tall guy with the black hair is Kurogane, and the one who looks a bit like you is Fai Flourite. We've all come from other lands." He handed it to Primrose, who read it with some difficulty.

"Oh. Well, that's cool! My mom also helped you, that's the 'we' I was talking about. My big sister Katniss doesn't like gory things, so that's why she's not here. You're in Panem, and this is a big country, a Capitol surrounded by 13 districts. The thirteenth was obliterated during the Dark Days, so now there are only 12." said Prim.

"Prim! I think since he's conscious, he can eat…" said an older woman, who looked almost like Primrose. Primrose went over to her and the woman gave her a cup.

"Hey, can you sit up for me?" said Primrose. Syaoran got up and then saw there was a small wound on his leg, about the size of a softball. Prim gave him the cup. "This might taste a little weird, okay? But I promise it'll make your voice feel better."

Syaoran took a sip of it and then downed the rest. It tasted putrid, but his throat didn't feel scorched anymore. "T-thank you." he said.

"You're welcome. It's out job, anyways. We're kind of the only healers here, other than the doctor. Most of us can't afford that. So my mother and I help." said Primrose as Syaoran went over to Sakura.

"Now I remember…" said Syaoran.

_As they crashed onto the ground they heard guns arming. They ran and ran and ran into the woods, where they made it to the fence, and Syaoran pulled through but tripped and fell onto a rock, bumping his head and skinning his knee. Sakura got through but she scratched herself from a loose wire in the fence. Fai and Kurogane tried to leap over, but just as the fence's electricity activated and they ended up with severe burns. That was when he passed out._

He went over to Sakura and gripped her hand softly. He could feel her breathing, which was ragged and uneven. "Sakura… it's gonna be okay, I promise." said Syaoran.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, it's been a while (a bit over a year actually) since I uploaded this and I thought I'd update it. Enjoy! - Hellbunny

* * *

"OW! F**K!"

"I'm sorry, I'll try to be a little more gentle..."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

Kurogane said begrudgingly. Primrose was attending to wounds that would make even a grown man howl in pain.

"A little louder, I didn't hear you!" A jovial voice said from behind them.

"What're you doing up, spazface?" said Kurogane.

Fai smiled and said with a smooth, happy tone, "I was feeling a little pain so I needed Mrs. Everdeen to put some poultice on the burn."

"Go back to sleep, then."

"Prim?"

"Hm? Yes?" Prim looked up with intelligent blue eyes.

"Where's Katniss?" Fai asked.

"Oh, Katniss is out hunting."

"What does she hunt, usually?"

"Well, let's see..." said Katniss, "I sold a pheasant, 3 squirrels and a wild turkey at the Hob and I brought home 2 rabbits. That's a lot, usually. I've also got some berries, a loaf of bread, and you can get some of Lady's milk, and I think that'll feed all of us."

"Ah, good morning, Katniss! How're you?" said Fai.

"Never been better." Katniss deadpanned.

"Do you mind if I cook? I mean, you're letting us stay here, it's the least I can do."

"Alright."

A delicious smell awoke Syaoran from his dreamless sleep on the floor. He had just had the strangest dream about a triad of annoying unicorns, and he was incredibly confused. His knees made a popping sound as he woke up and checked on Sakura.

He brushed the bangs from her face and felt her forehead.

_Good, no fever._ Syaoran thought. Sakura let out a tiny sigh as her forest green eyes fluttered open.

"S-syaoran? Where are we?" asked Sakura.

"We're in a land called Panem, in their 12th district. We're staying with the town apothecary, Mrs. Everdeen and her two daughters, Katniss and Primrose."

"Ow..." said Sakura, noticing the wound on her leg.

"Careful!" cried Syaoran, putting his hand on her shoulder, "You scratched your leg. It was pretty deep, Mrs. Everdeen had to give you something called a tetanus shot."

"Oh. It's ok, it only hurts a little now." said Sakura, getting up.

"Does it? Good." replied Syaoran, following her out of the room.

"Fai must be cooking." said Sakura happily, sniffing the air.

"Did somebody say my name?" Fai's voice rang out from the miniscule kitchen. He smiled as Syaoran and Sakura came to the table.

"Good morning, Fai-san. Kurogane-sama. Good morning Katniss, Prim." said Syaoran, "Good morning Mrs. Everdeen. Thank you for letting us stay."

"Not a problem, Syaoran. Are you feeling all right?" said Mrs. Everdeen as Prim braided her long, flaxen hair.

"Yes. Thank you for that tea, my throat feels much better now."

"That's good. It had menthol, honey, elm bark, licorice root and sage in it."

"No wonder it tasted putrid to me, I hate licorice root."

"That's too bad, it's very useful."

"Well, here it is!" said Fai, sliding plates of rabbit, berry & bread pudding, and goat cheese wrapped in basil with fresh strawberries.

"Happy reaping day, everyone." said Katniss.


End file.
